Lie To Me! (Remake)
by baekb96
Summary: Byun Baekhyun mengaku-ngaku sudah menikah didepan teman sekolahnya dulu, Lebih parahnya Baekhyun MENGAKUI Park Chanyeol Pewaris Hotel World sebagai SUAMINYA! RNR Chekidot,! CHANBAEK GS, KAISOO, XIUDAE, Just Remake! Kalo gak suka jangan dibaca, :V
1. Chapter 1

Lie To Me! Remake

Park Chanyeol seorang manager di World Hotel yang sedang melakukan inspeksi rutin-nya. Semua staf membungkuk, "Selamat pagi..Selamat pagi" kata semua Stafnya. Chanyeol sangat teliti memeriksa kebersihan, kerapian dapur, membenarkan pajangan yang miring, memeriksa gelas anggur, piring-piring, membuat para chef dan koki tegang. Semua merasa lega ketika Chanyeol berlalu.

Chanyeol mempunyai dua orang asisten yang sangat handal. Namanya Sehun dan Luhan. Sehun memiliki karakter yang ramah dan lucu. Sedangkan Luhan pendiam tapi sangat teliti dan efisien.

Di ruangan lain, seorang wanita yang sangat kompeten, Manager Han sibuk mengatur karangan bunga dan memberi instruksi pada para staf. Chanyeol datang. Luhan memberi salam, "Kami sedang menyiapkan pesta pernikahan untuk besok." Jelas Luhan. Ada foto pasangan pengantin di layar plasma mereka.

Diluar, sebuah taksi menepi dan tiga orang gadis turun. Mereka segera ke lobby. Petugas lobby memberi salam, "Ada yang bisa Saya bantu?" tanyanya. Gadis yang di tengah terus menangis. Kedua temannya membujuknya. Mereka ingin tahu kamar dari pria dan wanita yang baru saja cek-in.

Tapi staf berkata, "Kami tidak bisa memberitahukannya." Para gadis itu marah, mereka mendesak staf hotel untuk mengatakannya.

Chanyeol lewat dan mendengar keributan. Staf berusaha menenangkan gadis yang menangis itu. "Tunanganku dan sahabatku ada bersama di kamar itu" ujar Gadis yang sedang menangis.

Chanyeol mengenalinya dan tahu kalau gadis itulah yang akan menikah di hotel mereka besok pagi. Staf tetap tidak bisa mengatakannya, karena itu melanggar privasi tamu. Gadis itu kesal. Chabyeol buru-buru maju dan minta anak buahnya mengatakan pada mereka berapa nomor kamar tersebut.

Chanyeol, Luhan dan Sehun bersama tiga gadis itu sudah berada di depan pintu kamar hotel. Tapi gadis itu ragu-ragu menekan bel. Seorang temannya tidak sabar, "Kenapa kau ragu?" tanyanya, Ia langsung maju dan ingin menekannya. Tapi calon pengantin melarangnya, " Jika aku melihatnya sekarang, aku tidak akan bisa menikah besok pagi, iya kan?" tanya balik sang calon pengantin.

"Biaya resepsi, biaya pernikahan dan bulan madu, aku harus membatalkan semua itu. Aku bahkan membuat Gaun pengantin yang khusus. Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tambah calon pengantin.

"Kebanyakan wanita sepertinya tidak ingin menikahi pria tapi justru ingin menikahi hal-hal tentang pernikahan" batin Chanyeol.

Gadis itu bingung dan ingin mengacuhkan Chanyeol saja. Chanyeol maju dan menekan bel. Gadis itu kaget,"Apa yang kau lakukan?" katanya, "Dan Siapa Kau?" tanyanya.

"Ini adalah hotelku" jawab Chanyeol dengan angkuhnya. Gadis itu berlari mengumpat kebelakang punggung kedua temannya.

Pintu terbuka, Chanyeol terlihat tetap tenang. Ia tersenyum. Pria yang berada didalam heran dan bertanya, "Ada apa?".

"Aku berterima kasih karena sudah tinggal di World Hotel. Apa anda mempunyai keluhan." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Pelayanan kamarnya agak terlambat, Aku sudah memanggil beberapa saat lalu tapi belum juga datang." Eluh pria yang tak tahu malu itu.

Chanyeol menyuruh sehun untuk memanggi para staf pelayanan kamar. "Kenapa kalian tidak tepat waktu, apa kalian baru buka kemarin?" Caci pria itu pada para staf.

Tiba-tiba saja ,tunangannya muncul dengan tart dan langsung mendaratkannya di wajah pria itu. "Ini Pelayanan Kamarnya!" seru sang gadis. Pria itu teriak dan terjadi sedikit kekerasan di dalam sana. Chanyeol meminta Luhan mengurus semuanya, "Tapi tunggu 10 menit dulu. Dan pastikan mengantar gadis itu diantar pulang." Ujar Chanyeol sebelum meninggalkan mereka semua. Saat keluar, Chanyeol melihat salah satu stafnya dengan kancing baju yang tidak terkancing. Ia langsung jalan mendekati staf tersebut. Sekretaris Sehun memberi kode pada staf itu tapi terlambat. Chanyeol sudah mengancingkan kemaja bajunya, dan membuat staf itu berkeringat dingin.

...

Byun Baekhyun sedang sibukmenjadi panitia T 20, pertemuan turis eksekutif. Baekhyun adalah staf Pegawai Negeri dan ia sedag mengadakan pertunjukan seni tradisional menari, menyanyi dan bersenang-senang bersama para expatriat dan pejabat VIP.

Baekhyun berlari ke meja panitia. Teman-temannyavmenyambutnya. "Ini benar-benar acara terbaik" puji salah satu teman Baekhyn. "Tentu saja, ide siapa dulu?" kata Baekhyun dengan bangganya. Mereka tertawa, "Jangan terlalu bangga, Kau Byun Baekhyun." ucap kepala staff baekhyun.

"Aku lapar," eluh Baekhyun. Dia belum sarapan, tapi melihat acara sukses, Baekhyun merasa -tiba mereka terganggu oleh lebah, "Bagaimana bisa ada lebah disini?" Tanya Baekhyun mencoba mengusir lebah itu. Tidak jauh dari situ...ada sarang lebah yang besar sekali.

Baekhyun dan teman-temannya berkumpul. Menteri Pariwisata memuji mereka. "Ide siapa ini?" Tanya mentri pariwisata. Tanpa rasa malu Boss Baekhyun mengaku kalau ia sudah kerja keras. Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya tanpa ragu. "Ya, itu saya Pak" aku Baekhyun. Wajah Boss Baekhyun terlihat ditekuk. Menteri heran lalu mendekati Baekhyun dan bertanya, "Kau Siapa?"

"Saya Byun Baekhyun dari Bagian Promosi Turis." Ucap Baekhyun memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Apakah semua ini Idemu?" tanya mentri pariwisata.

"Iya, semua ini adalah Ideku, Pak" Baekhyun membenarkan kalau acara ini adalah idenya.

"Byun Baekhyun teruskan Kerja kerasmu untuk masa depan" puji Mentri Pariwisata. Semua rekan Baekhyun memberikan tepuk tangan untuk Baekhyun karena sudah mendapat pujian dari sang Mentri.

Baekhyun mengadakan interview dan ia mulai bicara, "Kami, dari Kementrian Budaya, Olahraga dan Wisata melakukan pendekatan paling inovatif untuk menyelenggarakan pertemuan internasional" Rekan Baekhyun kagum melihatnya. Tapi tiba-tiba...lebah! Ada lebah mendekat ke Baekhyun. Membuatnya panik dan tidak konsentrasi," Apa! apa ini?" kata Baekhyun sibuk mengusir lebah.

Baekhyun disengat lebah. Ia langsung menunduk. Wartawan juga lari, semua tamu panik dan acara jadi kacau. Baekhyun bergegas meraih mic dan minta semuanya tenang, tapi tidak ada yang tenang. Benar-benar chaos. Seorang rekan Baekhyun mengambil selang air dan mulai menyemprot lebah.

Para penari mengibaskan bendera-bendera mereka. Suasana semakin tidak terkendali. Lalu puncaknya adalah Pak Menteri tersengat lebah dan jatuh pingsan.

...

Di Bandara, seorang pria tiba dari Luar Negeri, dia adalah Park Jongin. Jongin langsung masuk ke taksi dan minta diantar ke kota. Park Jongin adalah adik Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun kena marah. "Bagus..bagus..kau hanya ingin menonjol sendiri." ucap Boss Baekhyun. Semua rekan Baekhyun tersengat lebah termasuk bossnya. Baekhyun minta maaf, ia juga tersengat lebah dan perasaan-nya kacau. Boss Baekhyun kesal, Menteri juga masih dirawat di Rumah Sakit sekarang."Bagaimana kau akan bertanggung jawab atas semua yang kau lakukan? Aku tidak mau tanggung jawab." Caci Boss Baekhyun.

"Mohon pikirkan lagi, bagaimana aku harus tanggung jawab atas sarang lebah diatas sana?" Tanya Baekhyun tak habis pikir, Bagaimana bisa ia bertanggung jawab atas kesalahan yang bukan dia lakukan.

Boss Baekhyun tidak mau tahu, sudah 30 orang lebih yang masuk ke UGD karena kekacauan ini." Jika kau melakukan dengan normal, semuanya akan baik-baik saja, kau baik, aku baik dan semuanya akan baik! Kreatifitas apa, kau hanya menyebabkan masalah dan tidak melakukan dengan benar!" Omel Boss Baekhyun.

"Apa kau senang kalau akhirnya acara jadi seperti ini?" Celah Baekhyun kesal.

"Aku tidak suka diperlakukan seperti ini, aku akan segera memberikan surat pengunduran diri." Kata Baekhyun kesal dan berjalan keluar dari kantor. Teman Baekhyun mengejarnya, "Ayo oleskan obat dulu, sengatan lebah sangat berbahaya" ucap Teman Baekhyun sambil mengolesi obat oles ke wajah Baekhyum, Baekhyun menahan tangis, "Tidak perlu, aku tidak apa-apa" kata Baekhyun kemudian berlalu.

 **Aku tunggu 10 review kalian, baru aku lanjutin FFnya hehehe:v**


	2. Episode 1 part 2

Lie To Me! Remake

Jongin mengunjungi club elit dan bertemu para gadis. "Jong In-oppa! kapan kau tiba?" tanya seorang wanita. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tambahnya lagi. Mereka sudah sangat mengenal party goers satu ini. Salah seorang gadis menunjukkan cincin pertunangan-nya pada Jongin. Jongin mengucapkan selamat, "Hei, tapi kau kan berkata akan menungguku?" Ucap Jongin sambil tersenyum. Gadis itu berkata kalau Jongin tidak mengontaknya, tapi ia mengajak Jongin berciuam.

Baekhyun ada di situ juga dan teriak kesal, "Kalian pikir ini rumahmu atau hotel ya? menyebalkan sekali, pergi sana!" kata baekhyun sedikit mabuk, tidak Baekhyun sudah sepenuhnya mabuk. Jongin tertarik, "Siapa wanita ini?" pikir Jongin. Baekhyun mabuk dan marah-marah, "Kenapa berisik sekali? Diam! diam!" Katanya, Maklumlah namanya juga lagi Mabuk! Haha

Gadis yang bersama Jongin berkata kalau Baekhyun pasti wanita gila. "Kita pergi saja." ajak gadis itu. Tapi Jongin tersenyum geli, "Tempat ini semakin menarik saja, sepertinya tidak salah kalau aku pulang." ucap Jongin di sela-sela suara musik yang berdentum kencang.

Park Chanyeol ada di rumahnya sedang mengerjakan miniatur. Laki-laki dengan tinggi badan seratus delapan puluh enam itu benar-benar detil dan teliti. Kalian tau Chanyeol sudah membuat miniatur taman bermain lengkap dengan semua wahananya.

Chanyeol mendapat telpon dari Sekretarisnya Oh Sehun. "Oh Sehun, aku sudah bilang untuk istirahat kalau sudah selesai bekerja." kata Chanyeol begitu menerima telponnya. Raut wajah Chanyeol berubah jadi lebih serius, "Apa kau yakin? Dimana? Dimana ia sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada serius. Chanyeol bergegas mengambil mantelnya dan langsung pergi keluar.

...

Jong In membaca tulisan Baekhyun, "Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini lagi" gumam Jongin. Jongin terheran kenapa bisa gadis ini menulis surat pengunduran dirinya ditempat seperti ini?

"Kenapa kau melihatnya." tanya Baekhyun menarik kembali suratnya. Bukan itu bukan surat melainkan sehelai tissu yang ia tulis sebagai surat pengunduran dirinya.

Jongin bertanya lagi, "Kau sedang apa."

"Apa kau tidak lihat, aku sedang menulis surat pengunduran diriku." Jawab baekhyun sambil memperlihatkan suratnya.

Jongin merasa geli dan tidak percaya "Surat pengunduran diri? disini?" kata Jongin. Baekhyun tanya, "Kenapa? Apa tidak boleh?",

Baekhyun melihat penampilan Jongin, "Kau mungkin belum pernah bekerja sepanjang hidupmu. Kalau ini adalah pekerjaan yang sangat sulit." ucap Baekhyun. Jongin membenarka perkataan Baekhyun, "Iya sepertinya begitu". "Tapi kenapa kau menulis surat itu di tissu?" tanya Jongin.

"Lalu aku harus menulis dimana? Hanya ada ini." tanya Baekhyun yang terlihat sedikit kebingungan. Bodohnya Jongin serius menanggapi Baekhyun yang sedang mabuk, "Tidak akan ada orang yang menanggapi surat pengunduran diri yang ditulis ditissu". "Itu lebih baik daripada ditulis saat di atas roller coaster." sambung Baekhyun sambil tertawa tidak jelas.

Baekhyun curhat, "Tiba-tiba segerombolan lebah muncul. Bagaimana aku bisa mengendalikan lebah. Apa kau pikir lebah-lebah itu akan mendengarkanku? Apa aku ini Tuhan?" Baekhyun mulai mengeluarkan semua masalah yang ada diotaknya. Jongin sangat setuju dengan pendapat Baekhyun, "Itu memang membuat frustrasi. Tapi bukankah lebih baik menulis surat permintaan maaf saja?" Jongin memberikan saran. Baekhyun kesal, "Tapi aku tidak melakukan kesalahan! Membuatku menulis permintaan maaf itu keterlaluan." protes Baekhyun.

"Kau sudah mabuk." tebak Jongin. Bukankah sedari tadi Baekhyun memang Mabuk? "Tidak!" elak Baekhyun. Ia tidak terima kalau dirinya dibilang Mabuk haha. "Jadi namamu Baek Hyun?" Kata jongin sambil membaca surat pengunduran diri milik Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana dengan isinya?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Apa kau akan memberikannya seperti ini?" Jongin menatap Baekhyun. "Tidak, aku akan mengeluarkan ingus dengan ini dan melemparkannya pada mereka." jawab Baekhyun serius.

"Itu cara yang jorok untuk mengakhiri sesuatu." ujar Jongin. Baekhyun tiba-tiba geli dengan kata-kata Jongin, "Kau bilang jorok..jorok. Itu lucu."

Chanyeol tiba di depan club dan ia lari masuk. Chanyeol mencari Jongin. Jongin melihatnya dan mengeluh, "Dia benar-benar cepat. Aku baru saja sampai."

Chanyeol juga melihat Jongin sekilas dan ia terhalang oleh para gadis yang mengajaknya berdansa. Jongin bergegas kabur. Chanyeol langsung mengejarnya.

"Aku sudah selesai dan tinggal menunggu hari Senin untuk memberikan surat itu." kata Baekhyun. Tapi ketika menoleh, suratnya sudah tidak ada. Jongin juga sudah menghilang. Baekhyun segera lari mengejarnya.

Jongin lari keluar dan langsung menumpang mobil kenalannya. Kalian tau Jongin itu sangat populer sekali. Chanyeol berlari keluar dan berteriak, "Park Jong In."

Baekhyun juga lari menyusul Jongin, "Dasar pencuri! Kau mencuri surat pengunduran diriku! Jika aku menangkapmu, mati kau! Aku ini pegawai negeri! Anggota bisnis senior Republik Korea Selatan!" teriak Baekhyun kesal karena Jongin mengambil Surat Pengunduran Diri miliknya. "Apa kau kenal Park Jongin?" tanya Chanyeol ketika mendengar teriakan Baekhyun.

Tapi tiba-tiba Baekhyun memegangi Chanyeol dan seperti ingin muntah. Jelas Chanyeol sangat kaget dan menghindarinya. Membuat Baekhyun merosot turun sampai berpegangan di kaki Chanyeol. Chanyeol panik, Baekhyun seperti tercekik, matanya mendelik. Lalu pingsan.

Chanyeol melepaskan pegangan Baekhyun dan ingin pergi, tapi orang-orang disekitarnya mulai mengenalinya, "Bukankah dia pria di TV itu?" bisik orang-orang itu. Sepertinya Chanyeol terkenal.

Chanyeol mulai gelisah dan mengulurkan jarinya ke Baekhyun, "Hei! hei! kau tidak bisa tidur disini hei..!" Sementara Baekhyun pingsan dengan mata mendelik (kejadian ini gak elit banget haha) Dengan terpaksa Chanyeol memanggil ambulance dan membawanya ke UGD.

Di Rumah Sakit, Chanyeol menjelaskan kalau gadis ini pingsan karena mabuk di depan klub di Kangnam. "Apa selain alkohol, gadis ini memakai obat lain?" tanya Dokter. Chanyeol tidak tahu, karena ia baru saja ketemu dengan gadis ini. Dokter meminta Chanyeol tanda tangan sebagai penjamin Baekhyun, Chanyeol menolak, "Aku bukan penjaganya!" Tapi ia berubah pikiran dan tanda tangan juga. Haha

Chanyeol menjaga Baekhyun yang pingsan. Ia sangat terobsesi dengan kerapian, dan sangat terganggu saat melihat kancing baju Baekhyun yang terbuka, sedikit ragu-ragu Chanyeol mau mengancingkannya, tapi tidak jadi.

Chanyeol menarik selimut, sayangnya selimutnya nyangkut di kaki Baekhyun. Chanyeol terpaksa menariknya. Membuat Baekhyun tiba-tiba sadar dan keduanya berpandangan dengan kaget.

Baekhyun tersenyum, lalu bergumam, "Dia tampan..siapa dia?" dasar mabuk. Chanyeol langsung lari memanggil perawat.

Baekhyun berusaha sadar dan fokus. Dokter dan perawat di dekatnya, "Siapa namamu?" tanya Dokter. "Byun Baekhyun" jawan Baekhyun. "Sebutkan berapa nomor identitasmu?" tanya dokter lagi. "841 017 206 811 tapi kenapa aku disini?" kata baekhyun. Suster kemudian mencatat nama dan nomor identitas Baekhyun.

Dokter menjelaskan kalau Baekhyun keracunan alkohol akut. Baekhyun kaget. Dia tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Dia juga tidak pakai obat-obatan. Apa lagi tidak menggunakan hal-hal seperti itu. "Apa kau kena sengat lebah?" tanya dokter. "Benar, aku tersengat kemarin." kata Baekhyun membenarkan.

Dokter mengerti, "Ada beberapa orang yang kalau kena sengat lebah ditambah alkohol akan mengakibatkan reaksi fatal, ini bisa saja parah, kau bisa mati." Dokter menjelaskan. Baekhyun syok, mati?! Dokter menenangkan Baekhyun, "Sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa, istirahat saja dan kau boleh pulang."

Setelah Dokter pergi, Baekhyun ngomel. "Apa dia gila, bagaimana aku bisa tenang? Katanya aku hampir Tuhan, aku terbakar, aku kepanasan."

Seorang Ibu di sampingnya menawarkan jeruk. Baekhyun berterima kasih tapi ia ragu apa boleh makan jeruk. "Berikan saja pada suamimu" kata ibu itu. Baekhyun heran, apa? Ibu itu mengira Chanyeol suami Baekhyun. "Pria muda yang tampan itu, bukankah dia suamimu?" tanya Ibu itu. "Bukan, dia orang asing." elak Baekhyun. Ibu itu heran, karena pria itu menjaga Baekhyun sepanjang malam. Baekhyun tidak percaya. Ibu itu berkata kalau "Pria itu duduk tanpa bergerak disana sepanjang malam, kau benar-benar tidak mengenalnya?"

Suami ibu itu datang sambil membawa makanan, ia berkata pada istrinya, "Pria itu bukan suaminya. Tapi pacarnya". Baekhyun belum sempat membantah karena Park Chanyeol datang. Sepasang suami istri di samping Baekhyun itu tersenyum, "Beruntung sekali, pacarmu sudah siuman". Baekhyun kaget dan langsung menyembunyikan diri dibalik selimut sambil mengintip Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum pada pasangan itu dan berkata kalau Baekhyun bukan pacarnya. Baekhyun duduk dan Chanyeol menjelaskan kalau mereka ketemu di klub. Chanyeol terganggu dengan kancing baju Baekhyun, "Tolong urus itu" kata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun segera menutupnya. Lalu ia garuk-garuk badan, rambutnya juga gatal. Baekhyun juga menyeka hidungnya. Chanyeol mengamatinya dan tidak percaya dengan kejorokan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mendengus, dan berkata tidak mungkin, dia adalah pria itu. (maksudnya adiknya tidak mungkin bersama gadis jorok seperti Baekhyun) Chanyeol langsung pergi.

Baekhyun berusaha mengejarnya. Ia tanya pada perawat, "Pria yang bersamaku..tinggi dan.." perawat berkata kalau pria yang Baekhyun maksud ada di bagian administrasi. Baekhyun mengejarnya. Tapi sayang Chanyeol sudah jalan pergi.

Chanyeol sudah keluar dan akan masuk kedalam taksi. Baekhyun lari keluar dan melambai, "Hei! Kau tidak boleh pergi begitu saja!" teriak Baekhyun.

Chanyeol masuk ke taksi dan langsung mengunci pintunya. Baekhyun lari dan menggedor kaca, "Hei! hei!" Sopir taksi tidak mau pergi dan mengira keduanya sedang bertengkar, "Wanita itu sudah mengikutimu sampai disini, ayo berdamai dengannya" ujar Sopir taksi. Tapi akhirnya Chanyeol terpaksa keluar juga.

"Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana kau bisa pergi seperti ini?" tanya baekhyun balik.

Chanyeol menjelaskan bahwa ia sudah membayar biaya Rumah Sakitnya dan tidak begitu banyak, jadi ia minta Baekhyun tidak terlalu sungkan.

"Bukan, seperti itu" kata Baekhyun. "Aku tidak punya tas dan uang dan jika kau pergi begitu saja," Baekhyun menambahi. Chanyeol heran, "Apa kau tidak punya keluarga?". "Meskipun aku punya, aku tidak bisa menelepon mereka, bagaimana aku bisa berkata aku di Rumah Sakit karena keracunan alkohol?" jawab Baekhyun.

Chanyeol ingin memberikan uang untuk taksi tapi Baekhyun menolak dan ingin pergi ke klub di Kangnam bersama. Untuk mengambil barang-barangnya. "Setelah aku mendapat tasku, aku akan membayar biaya Rumah sakitnya" seru Baekhyun. Chanyeol berkata tidak perlu.

Baekhyun memegang tangan Chanyeol, "Aku seperti ini karena aku sangat berterima kasih padamu. Kau menyelamatkan nyawaku" Wkwwk baekhyun sksd :v

Chanyeol sepertinya ngeri karena tangannya dipegang Baekhyun. Chanyeol bergegas pergi. Baekhyun mengikutinya, "Kalau kau tidak mau pergi bersama, paling tidak kau bisa memberiku nomor kontak!" bujuk Baekhyun.

"Aku akan memberikan uang untukmu dan langsung mencari taksi, aku pikir kau juga tidak punya malu." kata Chanyeol. Lalu Chanyeol pergi.

Baekhyun tidak percaya, "Aku tidak tahu malu? Dia tidak mungkin mengira aku menggodanya! Apa yang ia pikirkan?" gumam Baekhyun kesal.

Chanyeol langsung pergi kerja. Saat ia keluar dari taksi, bell boy kaget, "Oh, Presiden" serunya. Chanyeol diam saja dan langsung jalan ke dalam. Di dalam, para staf juga syok melihatnya, ada apa dengan bajunya? kenapa dia tidak pakai setelan jas?

Chanyeol masuk ke kantornya dan Luhan berdiri dengan kaget, "Anda datang pagi sekali!" katanya. Chanyeol meminta Sehun menyiapkan jas.

Chanyeol duduk dan mengeluh, "Aku tidak tidur, aku merasa tidak nyaman."

Bibi Chanyeol tiba-tiba masuk, "Apa yang kau lakukan, sampai tidak tidur?" Tanya-nya. Chanyeol kaget, "Pagi, kenapa datang tiba-tiba?" kata Chanyeol. Oh Sehun masuk dengan setelan jas. Bibi Sunny mengingatkan Chanyeol, "Kau tidak lupa kencan hari ini, iya kan?"

"Dengan putri Presdir Lee?" Chanyeol mempertegas.

Chanyeol ingat kalau dia berjanji akan pergi. "Jongin sudah pulang, ia kembali ke Seoul dari Spanyol. Kemarin dia sudah tiba di Bandara Incheon." kata Chanyeol. Bibi Sunny marah, "Tidak perlu mencari Jongin sebelum dia mengakui kesalahannya dan pulang, jangan mengurusinya."

Chanyeol jalan dan akan duduk, "Benarkah?"

Tiba-tiba Sunny memukul kaki Chanyeol. Membuatnya kesakitan, "Kenapa?"

Bibi Sunny kesal, "Dia itu adikmu, kan. Adikku tidak membuat masalah, ada apa dengan adikmu?"

"Jongin sepertinya tidak menuruni Ayah, tapi ikut Bibi. Bibi Sunny hampir memukul Chanyeol lagi.

Sunny berkata kalau putri Presdir Lee cukup baik, "Jika kau cocok, menikahlah dengannya." Chanyeol mengiyakan, bagaimanapun businessman perlu seorang istri.

Bibi Sunny mengancamnya, "Kau harus serius, jika kau tidak menikah tahun ini. Aku akan memecatmu."

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Kau juga bilang seperti itu tahun lalu."

"Aku serius kali ini." kata Bibi Sunny.

...

Baekhyun pulang dan tidak percaya dengan tagihan di klub Kangnam, bagaimana bisa ia menghabis uang sebesar 270 ribu Won? Baekhyun kesal dengan Jongin yang minum terlalu banyak.

Baekhyun masuk dan menemui ayahnya, "Kau sedang apa?"

Ayahnya sedang potong kuku dan santai saja. Baekhyun protes, "Putrimu tidak pulang semalaman dan tidak menelepon, apa kau tidak cemas?"

Ayah Baekhyun terkekeh, "Aku tidak merasa cemas. Kau ini sudah hampir 30th, aku akan cemas kalau kau pulang tepat waktu setiap hari haha."

"Bagaimana kau bisa seperti ini? Biasanya para ayah akan melapor ke polisi!" Baekhyun merajuk.

"Karena kau juga tidak biasa! Aku melihatmu di berita, aku merekamnya." ujar Ayah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melihat rekaman, tapi sayangnya hanya rekaman ketika ia terganggu karena sengatan lebah, bukan pidato, "Ini saja? tidak ada interview?" kata Baekhyun, padahal Baekhyun udah semangat tuh.

Ayahnya heran, "Kau diwawancara?"

Baekhyun menggaruk rambutnya, "Gatal sekali. Aduh!" eluhnya. Lalu Baekhyun keluar. Ayahnya teriak, "Kau mau kemana? Kau baru saja pulang!." Diluar, Baekhyun mulai dikenal. Seorang anak menunjuk kearah Baekhyun, "Bukankah itu Ahjumma yang ada diTV?"

Baekhyun naik darah, "Ahjumma apa? Panggil aku noona!"

Baekhyun pergi ke salon dan minta diatur agar tidak ada yang bisa mengenalinya. Hal yang benar-benar beda dari sekarang. Kapster bercanda dan berkata, "Anda salah datang, kalau mau yang seperti itu harus pergi ke dokter bedah plastik"

Baekhyun meralatnya, maksudnya ia minta diganti modelnya. Kapster mengerti dan ia langsung kerja. Ada wanita di depan Baekhyun yang sedang telponan dengan suaminya. Wanita itu berisik sekali dan sekalian pamer. Baekhyun malah mencibir.

Saat Baekhyun membuka majalah, ia menemukan foto Chanyeol. "Bukankah ini pria itu? Park Chanyeol." Baekhyun merasa foto itu terlalu banyak di edit dengan photoshop :v

...

Chanyeol menemui Nona Lee untuk kencan buta mereka. Lee memuji Chanyeol, yang terlihat lebih keren dari pada di majalah. "Aku membaca wawancaranya dan kau sudah terpilih sebagai wakil Korea Selatan untuk pengusaha muda?" kata Nona Lee.

"Itu hanya cara departemennya promosi." sambung Chanyeol.

"Apakah kau sering melakukan kencan buta seperti ini?" tanya Nona Lee.

"Tidak," jawab Chanyeol, "Ini yang pertama." Chanyeol menambahi.

"Wanita seperti apa yang ingin kau nikahi?" tanya Lee

"Wanita yang tahu apa artinya menjadi istri Park Chanyeol. Aku memikul banyak tanggung jawab, aku juga harus bertanggung jawab untuk banyak orang dimasa mendatang. Jadi agar aku bisa konsentrasi dengan pekerjaanku, aku ingin dia menjadi pendukungku yang teguh. Bertanggung jawab." Chanyeol menjawabnya dengan mantap.

Lee tanya, kenapa Chanyeol memutuskan pertunangan-nya yang dulu? "Apa aku boleh menanyakan alasannya?" ujar Lee, tapi Chanyeol diam saja.

...

...

...

...

A/n: Terima Kasih karena udah mau nge-review, yah walaupun ini cuma nge-remake. Tetep bilang terima kasih atas masukan dari kalian. Awal chap emang segaja didikitin karena takut gak ada yang baca, jadi sekarang satu eps aku bagi dua atau tiga chap aja ya:v terima kasih juga buat yang nge-follow&nge-fav. Kayak biasa aku tunggu review kalian selanjutnya, hehe


	3. 1 eps part 3

Lie To Me! Remake

Baekhyun masih di salon dan membaca julukan Chanyeol. "Park Chanyeol sekarang sangat populer dan lebih hot dari Hyun Bin" haha

Baekhyun tidak percaya. Tiba-tiba seorang wanita menyapanya, "Byun Baekhyun, kau Baekhyun, iya kan? omo..kita sudah tidak bertemu selama bertahun-tahun".

Baekhyun mengeluh dalam hati, "Minseok-ya sudah tiga tahun tidak bertemu."

"Jadi ini pertemuan pertama kita setelah insiden itu ya." Kata Minseok lagi. Minseok ingin mereka berteman lagi seperti dulu.

Minseok memanggil suaminya, "Suamiku, kesini!"

Baekhyun kaget, apa suami? Rasanya Baekhyun ingin melarikan diri, tapi Minseok menahannya. "Jangan memanggilnya!" cegah Baekhyun.

"Bukankah kau sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya?" kata Minseok. Suami Minseok datang dan Minseok langsung merangkul lengannya, "Tebak aku betemu siapa? Baekhyun!"

Suami Minseok ternyata cinta pertama Baekhyun, Kim Jong Dae dan ia memberi salam, "Ah Baekhyun, sudah lama tidak bertemu."

Baekhyun kikuk dan sebal, tapi hanya bisa tersenyum. "Kau ini kenapa? tidak seperti biasanya, kenapa kau jadi malu?" tanya Minseok karena perubahan sifat Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggeram dan bicara sendiri, "Akuu seharusnya mati saja setelah tersengat lebah."

Minseok menyindir terus, "Aku ini sudah seperti Ahjumma, sedangkan Baekhyun tetap seperti sebelumnya, kau tidak berubah."

Baekhyun dalam hati berkata kalau Minseok ini selicik rubah, seperti dulu.

"Apakah kau sudah menikah?" tanya Jongdae,

Minseok berkata "Apa menikah? Baekhyun mana mungkin menikah?" Suami Minseok sedikit kikuk dan Baekhyun sudah tidak enak wajahnya.

Jongdae mengajak istrinya pergi, "Baekhyun pasti akan bertemu pria yang baik. Tidak ada yang istimewa menikah cepat-cepat juga."

"Tapi menikah lebih cepat adalah bakat. Apa setiap orang bisa menikah?" kata Minseok.

Ponsel Baekhyun bunyi dan Baekhyun berbalik untuk terima telpon. "Halo," Ternyata dari perusahaan iklan. Tapi Baekhyun sudah terlanjur kesal dan ia ingin membalas Minseok, sayang...Orang diseberang bingung, "Nona, kami punya produk baru"

Baekhyun terus saja mengatakan sayang dan kata-kata mesra lainnya. Seperti, aku merindukanmu juga...menyiapkan tempat tidur? bukannya aku tidak menyukainya..baiklah kita ketemu lagi nanti...kau mau apa? belut? kau pasti sibuk sekali..sampai nanti.

Baekhyun berbalik dan berkata pada Minseok, "Apa kau tidak tahu? Aku menikah."

Minseok tidak percaya, "Pembohong."

Jongdae mengucapkan selamat pada Ah Jung. "Terima kasih sunbae." kata Baekhyun. "Kau pasti belum lama menikah ya, kau pasti pengantin baru." ucap Jongdae.

Minseok curiga, "Apa kau benar-benar sudah menikah? kenapa aku tidak tahu?"

"Apakah Kau akan datang ke pernikahanku, jika aku mengirimkan undangan padamu." kata Baekhyun tidak mau kalah.

Minseok kesal dan berkata mereka harus pergi. Karena ada acara pertemuan pasangan yang sudah menikah.

Baekhyun melambai sambil tersenyum, tapi ia menggertakkan gigi, "Senang bertemu kau juga."

Malamnya, Baekhyun resah, ia masih kesal dengan kata-kata Minseok yang menghinanya. "Gadis brengsek itu! Apa hebatnya sudah menikah? Apa kau tidak tahu, jika aku mau menikah, aku pasti sudah melakukannya!"

Flashback,

Baekhyun dan Minsok duduk bersama di ayunan. Baekhyu memakai training warna biru dengan no 49 besar di punggungnya. Minseok tanya, "Kapan terakhir kali kau mencuci rambutmu?"

Baekhyun berkata "Seminggu lalu, kira-kira."

Minseok kaget.

Baekhyun menjelaskan, "Semua orang juga seperti itu, tidak menggosok gigi seharian, tidak cuci muka selama empat hari, tidak cuci rambut seminggu, tidak mandi sebulan lebih. Itu biasa kan."

"Pria bisa saja seperti itu, tapi seorang gadis mana bisa seperti itu?" sahut Minseok. Minseok tanya, "Apa kau benar-benar ingin mengikuti ujian pegawai negeri?"

Baekhyun sudah lulus ujian tahap 1 tapi ia harus belajar 3 bulan lagi. "Kalau semua orang bisa lulus ujian pertama, tapi yang sulit adalah yang kedua, apa kau yakin bisa? Jika bisa itu keajaiban." kata Minseok.

Baekhyun yakin kalau ia kerja keras pasti bisa. Minseok berkata tidak. Baekhyun merasa Minseok tidak suka kalau ia berhasil.

"Byun Baekhyun, Apaa kau pikir aku ini orang yang tidak ingin temannya sukses?" kata Minseok.

"Makanya jangan berkata hal yang membuatku depresi. Berikan semangat, ok?" dungus Baekhyun kesal.

Minseok tidak percaya, ini pertama kalinya ia dengar ada yang ingin ujian pegawai negeri demi seorang pria.

Baekhyun berkata, "Aku ingin menjadi wanita yang pantas untuk sunbaen". Minseok ingin tahu siapa pria itu. "Namanya Kim Jong Dae, Kau tau ia Sangat pintar" Kata Baekhyun tersenyum membayangkan sosok JongDae.

Tiba-tiba saja Jongdae lewat dan Baekhyun langsung menemuinya, "Ada teman yang ingin kuperkenalkan. Dan aku ingin pinjam materi untuk hukum administratif" kata Baekhyun.

"Harga selembarnya sama dengan satu cangkir kopi." gurau Jongdae. Baekhyun tersenyum senang, "Pasti." Jongdae pun pergi.

Baekhyun bngga dan tanya ke Minseok, "Jongdae tampan kan?" Minseok merasa biasa saja, "Aku pikir ia keren karena dia satu-satunya cintamu. Apa itu standarmu?"

Baekhyun tidak peduli, nanti kalau dia lulus tahap kedua, "Aku akan mengaku pada Jongdae-Sunbae".

Baekhyun berusaha membuat Minseok mengatakan "Ayo! Ayo! semangat! fighting." Tapi Minseok menyingkirkannya, "Menjauh dariku..bau..bau cepat pergi!" eluhnya.

Baekhyun belajar keras sampai hidungnya berdarah (mimisan dia). Jongdae muncul, "Apa kau baik-baik saja? Ada apa? Kau seharusnya memperhatikan kesehatanmu." ujar Jongdae sambil membekap (?) hidung Baekhyun dengan tissu.

Baekhyun ternyata lulus dan ia senang sekali, "Kim Jong Dae! aku akhirnya bisa mengaku padamu. Aku lulus." serunya senang. Baekhyun berlari mencari Jongdae. Tapi justru melihat Jongdae bersama Minseok.

Minseok dengan licik mengucapkan selamat pada Baekhyun, karena lulus ujian pegawai negeri. "Aku tahu kau pasti bisa."

Tapi Baekhyun lebih heran dengan keduanya. Bagaimana ini terjadi? Minseok merangkul lengan Jongdae, "Sudah lumayan lama (pacaran-nya), apa kau akan bahagia untuk kami?" kata Minseok. Baekhyun pun patah hati.

Flashback end

Baekhyun mengamuk dan mencekik bonekanya. Memanggil boneka itu Kim Minseok, "Gadis brengsek. Apa kau ini temanku? Apa kau tidak tahu kalau aku menyukai Sunbae? Mengapa kau pura-pura tidak tahu?" Caci Baekhyun.

Kepala Baekhyun terbentur dan ia jatuh dari tempat tidur. Lalu menangis. "Kau tahu aku menyukainya." kata sambil terisak. Ayah Baekhyun terbangun dan heran kenapa putrinya seperti itu lagi.

...

Paginya, Baekhyun yang sudah tahu siapa Chanyeol. Pergi ke World Hotel dan bertanya kepada salah satu staf, "Apa Presiden kalian bernama Park Chanyeol?"

Staf membenarkan, "Apa ada perlu dengan Presiden."

Baekhyun ingin bantuan mereka untuk mengembalikan uang pada Presiden. Mereka tanya nama Baekhyun. Tapi Baekhyun berkata kalau Chanyeol tidak akan kenal namanya.

"Berikan saja ini padanya, ia pasti tahu." kata Baekhyun pada Staf tersebut.

"Apa kami boleh tahu apa ini?" tanyanya.

"Ini uang." jawab Baekhyun sedikit berbisik.

"Maaf, tapi kami tidak bisa menerima uang tanpa alasan." ujar Staf itu.

"Jumlahnya tidak besar, hanya 73200 Won" kata baekhyun. Tapi mereka tetap tidak bisa melakukannya, "Ini sudah peraturan." tolak Staf.

Baekhyun bingung, "Lalu bagaimana?"

"Anda harus memberikannya sendiri padanya." Kata stafnya. Baekhyun mengeluh, jika ia bisa ia tidak akan ke lobby.

Staf lobby meminta Baekhyun pergi ke lounge, "Presiden berada disana."

Baekhyun masuk ke lounge dan melihat Chanyeol. Chanyeol berdiri dan tersenyum.

Baekhyun berpikir Chanyeol tersenyum padanya, maka ia juga melambai. Tapi sebenarnya Chanyeol tersenyum pada kencan butanya yang jalan di belakang Baekhyun. (Malu-maluin sumpah)

Baekhyun duduk dan mencuri pandang ke arah mereka. Lee bertanya, "Apa hobbymu?"

"Aku suka berenang" jawab Chanyeol.

"Kukira menunggu aku" gumam Baekhyun. Baekhyun memesan jus tomat dan ia sebenarnya ingin ke toilet. Tapi tidak bisa pergi karena takut kalau Chanyeol tiba-tiba pergi. Jadi Chanyeol bertahan.

Baekhyun bersandar untuk mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Tapi terlalu kuat sehingga kursinya jatuh ke belakang. Baekhyun jatuh ke lantai. Semua ribut. h Baekhyun malu sekali, ia tidak bisa membuka matanya. Bajunya terkena jus tomat. Chanyeol mengenalinya dan mendekat. Stafnya bertanya, Apakah Baekhyun baik-baik saja. Tapi Baekhyun tidak bergerak.

Chanyeo mendekat dan langsung menggendong Baekhyun. Baekhyun panik, ia berkata dalam hati, "Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang dilakukan orang ini."

Ternyata ada teman Baekhyun disitu, "Byun Baekhyun." Wanita itu tanya ke pelayan, "Apa yang terjadi, apa dia terjatuh? kenapa dia digendong?" tanyanya mendetail banget ya:v

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke satu kamar dan langsung melempar Baekhyun ke atas bed. Baekhyun langsung bangun dan lari ke toilet, ia sebenarnya ingin pipis. Setelah itu Baekhyun bingung dan tidak mau keluar, "Apa yang harus kukatakan? Anemia, kejang?" gumamnya, Chanyeol mengetuk pintu toilet, "Berhenti membuat masalah, keluarlah."

Baekhyun keluar dan beralasan kalau kakinya lemas karena duduk terlalu lama. Chanyeol meminta Baekhyun ke Rumah sakit untuk rontgen. Chanyeol mengira kalau Baekhyun ingin menuntutnya, "Karena kau luka disini."

Baekhyun tersinggung, "Kau pikir aku apa, Apa aku seperti teroris?" Chanyeol heran, "Jika tidak ada apa-apa, lalu kenapa pura-pura pingsan."

"Itu karena aku terlalu malu. Itu alasannya." Baekhyun juga marah kenapa Chanyeol harus menggendongnya.

Chanyeol berkata, "Jika tidak, maka kau akan terbaring disitu sepanjang hari." Haha

Baekhyun memberikan uang tagihan RS, 73200 Won. Chanyeol bingung, "Dari mana kau tahu tentang aku?" Baekhyun berkata "Dari majalah. Tapi terlalu banyak editan difotomu. Sulit dikenali kalau itu adalah kau."

"Aku sudah bilang tidak perlu." kata Chanyeol

Baekhyun minta maaf, tapi ia bukan wanita seperti itu. "Aku ini pegawai negeri. Dalam situasi apapun tidak boleh menerima keramahan dan juga sogokan."

Chanyeol berkata ia tidak melakukan itu, apalagi penyuapan. Tapi Baekhyun tetap meletakkan uangnya di tempat tidur dan akan pergi.

"Tunggu, apa kau mau pergi seperti itu?" cegah Chanyeol. Karena noda dibaju Baekhyun ya

"Apa kau takut aku akan merusak reputasi hotelmu jika aku keluar seperti ini?" kata Baekhyun. Chanyeol akan memberikan baju ganti tapi Baekhyun menolaknya. Dan langsung keluar.

Di luar ia sempat bercanda, pura-pura kalau ia berdarah dan berkata pada calon tamu, "Ini bukan tempat untuk tinggal manusia." Membuat orang lain ketakutan. Baekhyun nyengir.

...

Jongin menumpang truk dan pergi ke suatu tempat. Ia menyanyi sepanjang jalan bersama sopir. Jongin menemui Kim Suho. Suho mengeluh, "Oh anak ini."

Jongin memuji karya Suho. Suho minta Jongin pulang, "Kakakmu mencarimu, iya kan?"

Jongin ingin tinggal bersama Suho. Suho menolaknya. "Uangku ada di sini kan," kata Jongin bisa dikatakan ia sudah investasi dulu dan sekarang sedang mendapatkan hasilnya.

Suho mengeluh, "Anak-anak keluarga ini bisa benar-benar kejam. Kau mau ramen?" suho menawarinya. Jongin senang, "Sepertinya enak.

...

Baekhyun masuk kerja dan bossnya minta ia menulis surat penyesalan. Baekhyun berkata sebenarnya ia sudah menulis surat pengunduran diri tapi seseorang -teman dan Boss Baekhyun tidak percaya ini.

Minseok berkata pada teman-temannya, kalau "Baekhyun sudah menikah." Wanita yang melihat Baekhyun digendong oleh Chanyeol berkata, "Suamii Baekhyun tampan sekali. Aku yakin itu suaminya, karena sudah menggendong Baekhyundi depan banyak orang, hanya karena Baekhyun menumpahkan jus dibajunya."

Minseok yakin, "Pria itu pasti bukan siapa-siapa karena Baekhyun tidak mengundang siapapun dan menikah begitu saja. Jika memang pria itu hebat, ia pasti akan mengontak dan mengundang kita semua, iya kan?"

Wanita yang melihat Chanyeol bilang "Bukan, sepatu dan setelannya dari merk ternama, tidak mungkin pengangguran, iya kan?" Lalu gosip ini menyebar, kalau Baekhyun menikah dengan konglomerat. "Kudengar suaminya seorang Chaebol. Ia punya hotel, resort, dept store, Chaebol dengan uang banyak."

Lalu tersebar gosip kalau Park Chanyeol itu adalah suami Baekhyun. Semua mendengar gosip ini. Termasuk gadis yang menjadi kencan buta Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sedang main golf dan bertemu wanita yang akan dijodohkan dengannya. Tapi wanita itu dingin pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol minta maaf, "Aku janji meneleponmu tapi aku sibuk sehingga tidak dapat mengontakmu." Katanya.

"Tidak perlu cemas, aku tidak akan bersamamu." ucap Lee ketus. Chanyeol tambah bingung. Seorang teman Chanyeol memanggilnya dan berkata kenapa Chanyeol tidak bilang kalau sudah menikah?

Chanyeol tidak mengerti, "Menikah? Siapa ? Aku? Kau bicara apa?"

...

...

...

...

A/n: terima kasih atas masukannya, Tadinya emang mau di bikin 1 eps 2 part, eh pas mau di upload error terus jadi bingung deh! Mungkin Saran lagi?


	4. eps 2

Lie To Me! Remake

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu, World Hotel dilanda badai gosip. Para chef dan koki membicarakan tentang Presdir Park Chan Yeol yang menikah. Seorang koki wanita pingsan, ia tidak percaya kalau Presedir mereka sudah menikah. Chan Yeol sudah datang dan resah, ia tahu di setiap sudut Hotel, para staf membicarakan dirinya. Kalau presider menikah diam-diam, dia melakukan itu karena mungkin CEO atau Bibi Sunny tidak merestui hubungan mereka?

Chan Yeol kesal, ia masuk kantor dan tanya ke Se Hun apa dia juga dengar gosip tentang dirinya. "Apa maksudnya tentang pernikahanmu?" tanya Se Hun.

"Jadi kau sudah dengar juga? Siapa sebenarnya yang menyebarkan berita ini?" Jawab Chan Yeol.

Se Hun menegaskan, "Jadi kau tidak benar-benar menikah?". Chan Yeol berteriak, "Oh Se Hun". Se Hun kaget, "Mungkin kau menikah tanpa sepengetahuanku."

Chan Yeol geram, "Aku..aku tidak menikah!"

Se Hun membenarkan, "Bennar juga aku pikir ini aneh, bagaimana aku bisa tiba-tiba punya istri tanpa aku tahu."

Chan Yeol ingin tahu, "Apa ada wanita yang mengaku sudah menikah denganku?" Se Hun berjanji akan mencari tahu dan menenangkan Chan Yeol.

Baek Hyun berjalan sambil minum susu ke kantor, ia jalan terhuyung seperti masih mabuk, "Aku benar-benar tidak ingin kerja." ia berhenti, ada pria yang menunggunya. Park Chan Yeol? Park Chan Yeol mendekati Baek Hyun, "Apa kau istriku?" tanya Chan Yeol.

Baek Hyun melongo. Keduanya duduk di cafe dekat kantor Baek Hyun. Baek Hyun tertawa tidak percaya. Chan Yeol marah, "Apa kau pikir ini lucu? Byun Baek Hyun- ssi!"

Baek Hyun heran, "Kenapa kau serius sekali hah? Ini cuma gurauan." Siapa dia? konyol sekali. Baek Hyun tanya, "Kau tidak berpikir aku yang menyebarkan gosip itu kan?"

"Bukan aku." kata Chan Yeol.

"Bukan aku juga." Sahut Baek Hyun.

Chan Yeol menuduh Baek Hyun merencanakan ini sejak awal. Peristiwa pengembalian uang dan keracunan alkohol itu juga pasti rencana Baek Hyun.

Baek Hyun marah, "Aku benar-benar tidak bisa bicara! Hei, Presider Park Chan Yeol, meskipun sedikit menyedihkan mengatakan tentang diri sendiri, tapi aku ini cukup populer. Kenapa aku harus menyebarkan gosip?"

Chan Yeol mengancam akan menuntut Baek Hyun, karena pencemaran nama baik. Baek Hyun marah, "Bagimu, menikah denganku adalah merusak reputasimu?" tanya Baek Hyun. Chan Yeol merasa bukan itu masalahnya. Bagi BaekbHyun tu penting baginya.

"Sekarang, apa Kau punya bukti? Apa kau bisa membuktikan kalau aku yang menyebarkan gosip? jika kau bisa, kita lihat saja." ujar Baek Hyun.

Tiga rekan kerja Baek Hyun muncul dan melihat Baek Hyun bersama seorang pria. Mereka segera sembunyi dan mengintip keduanya. Chan Yeol mengancam, "Kau tahu aku tidak akan diam saja, aku akan mengambil tindakan hukum tentang masalah ini. Kita ketemu di pengadilan." kata Chan Yeol.

"Lakukan sesukamu!" sahun Baek Hyun

"Kau sebaiknya siap-siap." Chan Yeol memberi saran.

"Jangan lupa menyiapkan buktinya." kata Baek Hyun tidak mau kalah.

Chan Yeol pergi dengan marah. Tiga rekan Baek Hyun langsung berlari mendekati Baek Hyun, "Siapa itu tadi?" tanya mereka.

"Penguntitku!" jawab Baek Hyun.

Mereka kaget, "Apa?"

Chan Yeol keluar dari cafe dan Se Hun yang sedang makan permen loli, "Bagaimana? Apa dia mengakuinya?" Tanya Se Hun.

"Maling teriak maling, dia yang bilang kalau aku sendiri yang menyebarkan gosip itu!" Jawab Chan Yeol. Chan Yeol meminta Se Hun mencarikan pengacara. Yang terbaik.

Se Hun pergi ke sebuah rumah hukum dan melihat seorang wanita yang sedang marah-marah. Ternyata ini masalah perceraian, wanita itu marah karena pengacaranya tidak bisa mendapat hasil seperti yang dijanjikan.

Jong Dae muncul dan ia menyapa Se Hun, keduanya komen mengenai kejadian itu. Mereka berkenalan. Oh Se Hun akhirnya bicara dengan Jong Dae. Ia konsultasi mengenai kasus Chan Yeo, "Ini masalah temanku. Ada wanita aneh yang menyebarkan gosip kalau ia dan temanku sudah menikah. Dengan kondisi lingkungan sosial temanku, apa yang harus dilakukan untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini?" kata Se Hun.

"Kenapa temanmu tidak datang sendiri." tanya Jong Dae.

"Dia itu sibuk sekali." jawa Se Hun.

"Kalau mau menyelesaikan ini di pengadilan, maka temanmu harus menemuinya sendiri." jelas Jong Dae. Se Hun mengerti dan ia juga harus membayar biaya konsultasinya.

Setelah Se Hun pergi, Min Seok datang sambil marah-marah pada Jong Dae, " Sayang! Apa kau sesibuk itu?" tanya Minseok.

Jong Dae minta maaf karena terlambat menjemput Min Seok. Min Seok masuk kantor suaminya dan marah. "Apa kau tidak melihat ada klien yang baru saja pergi?" kata Jong Dae.

Min Seok ingin tahu, "Kasus apa."

Jong Dae berkata, "Bagaimana bisa kau tanya tentang kasus kliennku?"

"Tidak ada rahasia diantara pasangan." ujar Min Seok. Jong Dae tetap tidak bisa mengatakannya. Tapi Min Seok terus mendesaknya. Akhirnya Jong Dae terpaksa mengatakannya.

Chan Yeol sampai ke hotelnya lagi dan stafnya masih saja bergosip. Chan Yeol sengaja berbicara dengan keras pada Se Hun, agar semua bisa mendengar, "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana gosip itu bisa muncul. Tapi aku pasti akan menemukan siapa yang mengawali gosip ini dan jika perlu aku akan menuntut secara hukum."

Se Hun berkata, "Ini membutuhkan waktu". Chan Yeol minta menyelidiki Baek Hyun dan orang disekitarnya.

Se Hun heran, "Apa kau benar-benar akan membawa masalah ini ke pengadilan?" Chan Yeol mengiyakan. Tapi Se Hun tidak setuju, kalau dengan wanita sebaiknya tidak perlu berkelahi tapi membujuknya.

Se Hun berkata jika wanita itu terus berkata kalau kalian sudah menikah danChan Yeol terus menyangkalnya, "Siapa yang akan dipercaya orang?"

Chan Yeol yakin orang akan percaya padanya, stafnya yang ikut mendengar pun menggelengkan kepala mereka. "Apa kau pikir orang akan percaya pada wanita itu?" tanya Chan Yeol.

Para staf otomatis mengangguk-angguk. "Tidak ada asap tanpa api. Pasti semua tidak percaya kalau benar-benar tidak ada sesuatu diantara kalian berdua. Kenapa wanita itu..."

Chan Yeol membentaknya, "Lakukan saja sesuai perintahku, ok?".

Teman Chan Yeol muncul, "Hei, Park Chan Yeol!"

Chan Yeol tanya, "Ada apa."

Teman Chan Yeol mengingatkan ada acara kumpul-kumpul di akhir pekan ini. "Aku akan datang." kata Chan Yeol.

"Bawa istrimu juga ya!" Seru teman Chan Yeol.

Chan Yeol kaget dan menyangkalnya. Teman Chan Yeol tidak percaya, " Ah apa karena bibimu tidak setuju?"

"Apa ?"

Teman Chan Yeol melompat-lompat dan membentuk tanda love diatas kepalanya, "Tidak perlu menyembunyikannya, kami akan selalu mendukungmu. Cinta adalah abadi! Fighting!"

Chan Yeol marah. Se Hun menenangkannya. Di Lift, Chan Yeol diam saja. Ia melarang Se Hun bicara sepatah katapun.

...

Baek Hyun sedang melihat dokumen ketika tiba-tiba Chan Yeol mendobrak pintu dan mendorongnya ke sudut. Chan Yeol murka dan seperti ingin mencekik Baek Hyun, "Kau pasti sudah pergi kesana sini dan menyebarkan gosip kalau Aku adalah suamimu, iya kan?" desak Chan Yeol.

Baek Hyun meminta Chan Yeol melepaskannya dan bicara tentang ini. Baek Hyun menyangkal sudah menyebarkan gosip. Chan Yeol meneriakinya, "Bohong! bohong! aku akan menghancurkanmu."

Baek Hyun ketakutan, "Bukti? bukti! apa kau punya bukti?"

"Bukti? ada disana" Chan Yeol menunjuk ke satu arah dan terlihat layar. Di layar itu ada kejadian di salon, saat Baek Hyun bohong kalau ia sudah menikah pada Min Seok.

Baek Hyun terbangun, "Ternyata ini cuma mimpi" gumamnya. Baek Hyun teriak, "Tidak! tidak! sama sekali tidak! Aku hanya berkata kalau aku sudah menikah, tapi tidak menyebutkan nama." Ponselnya bunyi, Baek Hyun mengangkatnya, "Halo?" ternyata dari Chan Yeo. Ia ingin ketemu.

Baek Hyun panik dan langsung menutup ponselnya. "Kenapa bisa tersebar gosip kalau aku menikah dengan Park Chan Yeol" ia monolog sendiri. Chan Yeol kesal, "Bagaimana aku bisa membujuknya baik-baik kalau dia tidak mengangkat panggilannya."

Chan Yeol terus menerus menghubungi Baek Hyun. Baek Hyun takut kalau Chan Yeol menemukan tempat kerjanya dan mencarinya. Baek Hyun ingin melarikan diri dari kantor. Dan benar saja, Park Chan Yeol jalan masuk ke lobby kantor.

Baek Hyun panik dan sembunyi di balik poster besar. Baek Hyun mencari cara untuk menghindar dari Chan Yeol. Tiba-tiba rombongan Menteri datang dan melihat Baek Hyun. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Baek Hyun kaget dan mau tidak mau harus keluar dan memberi salam. Park Chan Yeol melihatnya. Baek Hyun berkata "Aku sedang kerja dan proyek ini bisa dikemas dalam berbagai macam ide."

Menteri tertarik, "Benarkah? Apa kau benar-benar punya ide bagus?"

Baek Hyun membenarkan dan ia tidak ingin menyita waktu Menteri, jadi Baek Hyun akan menjelaskannya sambil jalan. Menteri setuju dan mengajak Baek Hyun keluar bersamanya. Baek Hyun jalan melewati Chan Yeol yang memandang tajam ke arahnya.

Baek Hyun pergi bersama Menteri. "Dia pasti merasa bersalah sehingga harus menghindar dariku." Kata Chan Yeol.

Baek Hyun turun dari mobil Menteri dan berterima kasih karena sudah diantar sampai sini. "Apa Ah Jung tinggal disini?" tanya Mentri.

"Bukan, aku punya kenalan disini." Jawab Baek Hyun. Menteri mengerti dan berkata menunggu laporan Baek Hyun.

Setelah Menteri pergi, Baek Hyunmengeluh, "Laporan apa! ini gila, iya kan?" Baek Hyun menyesali diri sendiri karena ide-ide kreatifnya.

Baek Hyun masuk ke dalam cafe. Ia menemui seorang ahjumma, sepertinya teman Ayah Baek Hyun. Baek Hyun langsung duduk dan curhat. Tapi bibi Zhang jalan pergi sambil berkata, "Sepertinya rumit."

Di ruang tengah ternyata ada Su Ho sepertinya ia teman bibi Zhang, "Siapa dia?"

Bibi Zhang menjawab, "Gadis kasar itu."

Baek Hyun menggaruk kepala dan mengeluh, "Aku bahkan tidak mendengarnya. Kenapa aku harus dihubungkan dengan Park Chan Yeol."

Di meja seberang, ada seorang pria yang sedang tidur. Ternyata itu Park Jong In. "Pencuri!" seru Baek Hyun.

Keduanya saling mengenal. Jong Inmenunjuknya, "Surat pengunduran diri itu!"

Bibi Zhang tanya apa Baek Hyun kenal dengan Jong In. Baek Hyun mengeluh dan jalan pergi. Jong In mengejar Baek Hyun. Jong In merasa ini takdir bisa bertemu dengan Baek Hyun lagi.

"Seharusnya kau berterima kasih karena aku sudah mengambil surat itu, kalau tidak sekarang kau sudah pengangguran." kata Jong In.

"Aku tidak berniat menyerahkan surat itu." sahun Baek Hyun.

Jong In tetap berpikir kalau ia sudah berjasa. Baek Hyun tidak mau tahu dan berjalan pergi.

"Jika dia pergi begitu saja, berarti ini cuma kebetulan, tapi jika aku mengejarnya berarti ini takdir. Hei, Byun Baek Hyun" kata Jong In

Baek Hyun menoleh, "Apa yang harus kulakukan dengan Surat Pengunduran diri itu?" tanya Jong In.

Su Ho berkata pada Zhang kalau Jong Intidak punya tempat tinggal. "Dia tidak bisa kembali ke rumahnya." Zhang rasa Jong In sudah diusir. "Bukan, begitu. Ada kejadian memalukan sehingga ia tidak bisa kembali." kata Su Ho.

"Apa? kenapa?" tanya Zhang.

"Rahasia." jawab Su Ho.

Baek Hyun dan Jong In pergi ke pojangmacha dan makan bersama. Baek Hyun mentraktir Jong In makan dan ia minta Jong In memberikan surat itu padanya.

Jong In heran, "Kenapa kau mentraktirku hanya untuk selembar tissu."

"Aku tidak suka barang milikku ada pada orang yang tidak kukenal." jawab Baek Hyun.

"Kau tidak sedang tanya "Siapa namaku kan?" kata Jong In. Baek Hyun tidak tertarik dan minta Jong In jangan bicara dengan gaya santai dengannya karena mereka tidak sedekat itu.

"Park Jong In. Ingat itu meskipun kau tidak tertarik." Jong In pergi.

...

Chan Yeol mendengarkan penjelasan stafnya tentang rencana ekspansi ke China akhir tahun ini dan juga grafik pendapatan mereka yang sangt meningkat sehingga memungkinkan untuk investasi.

Chan Yeol makan bersama Bibi Sunny dan membicarakan masalah investasi. Bibi Sunny memuji Chan Yeol, "Kau sudah kerja dengan baik." "Aku benar-benar tidak ingin investasi ini gagal. Ini adalah masalah masa depan hotel kita. Bisnis adalah peperangan." sambung Bibi Sunny

"Kau menakutiku, iya kan?" tanya Chan Yeol. Bibi Sunny bingung, "Kenapa Jong In tidak pulang?"

"Jong In tinggal di rumah temannya dan dia masih merasa tidak enak bertemu denganku." ucap Chan Yeol.

Bibi Sunny mengiyakan, "Tentu saja, karena dia, pertunanganmu jadi dibatalkan. Ini benar-benar memalukan." Bibi tidak mengerti kenapa mereka berkelahi hanya karena seorang wanita.

Chan Yeol kembali ke kantornya, ia duduk dan menghelanafas. Kemudian menarik laci, mengeluarkan fotonya bersama Jong In dan juga Do Kyung Soo. Wanita yang pernah mereka perebutkan.

...

Baek Hyun menghubungi Chan Yeol dan ingin bertemu. Baek Hyun ada di tepi sungai. Ia mengenakan jaket putih dan memakai kaca mata hitam. Baek Hyun melambai pada Chan Yeol. Chan Yeol menemuinya, "Ada apa? mengapa kau ingin aku kesini?" tanya Chan Yeol.

Baek Hyun memberikan tanda untuk diam, "Tidak disini. Kita bicara sambil naik perahu. Ayo naik." Baek Hyun memaksa Chan Yeol naik ke perahu kayuh. Baek Hyun mengayuh dan mengeluh, "Kenapa tidak jalan juga? Hei, Presider Park Chan Yeol! Ayo mengayuh!" Tapi Chan Yeol sibuk memunguti sampah yang tertinggal di dalam perahu, ia kelihatan jijik sekali.

Baek Hyun hanya ingin berhati-hati saja, itu sebabnya ia memanggil Chan Yeol kesini. "Tidak ada kenalanku yang akan naik perahu ini. Kau juga kan?"

"Mengapa kau tidak menyarankan pergi ke gunung sekalian?" tanya Chan Yeol kesal.

"Kau tidak bisa mempercayainya, ada banyak pendaki gunung. Ini lebih baik." jawab Baek Hyun.

Baek Hyun menjelaskan kalau ia tidak pernah berkata sudah menikah dengan Chan masuk akal, kata Chan Yeol. Baek Hyun berkata tapi ia juga bukannya tidak punya andil dalam masalah ini." Apa maksudmu," tanya Ki Joon.

"Aku hanya bercanda kalau aku sudah menikah dan mengatakannya pada temanku" jawab Baek Hyun.

"Jadi, kau berkata kau sudah menikah tapi tidak pernah berkata kalau kau menikah denganku?" Chan Yeol memperjelas.

"Kau pintar sekali!" seru Baek Hyun.

Ada pertengkaran di perahu dekat mereka. Sepasang kekasih bertengkar dan si gadis jatuh ke sungai. Chan Yeol dan Baek Hyun kaget. Tanpa berpikir panjang Baek Hyun langsung terjun untuk menyelamatkan gadis itu.

Chan Yeol kaget, lalu ia melihat banyak orang mendekat ke sungai. Chan Yeol akhirnya terjun juga untuk membantu Baek Hyun. Gadis itu selamat dan dibawa ke Rumah Sakit. Chan Yeol dan Baek Hyun menyelimuti diri mereka. Semua orang bertepuk tangan memuji keduanya. Setelah tinggal berdua saja, Chan Yeol marah, "Kenapa kau harus lompat?"

"Lalu apa? mengabaikannya?" jawab Baek Hyun.

Chan Yeol teriak, "Ada perahu penyelamat disana, dan pacarnya bahkan pakai jaket penyelamat. Kau tidak perlu melakukannya!"

"Aku hanya melakukan yang seharusnya." ucap Baek Hyun.

Chan Yeol menyindir, "Ktanya harus hati-hati, apa ini hati-hati?" Chan Yeol jalan ke mobilnya sambil ngomel, ia kedinginan dan basah. Tapi ada masalah, Chan Yeol kehilangan kunci mobilnya!

Baek Hyun kaget dan memeriksa sakunya, ternyata kunci mobilnya masih ada. Baek Hyun menunjukkan kunci dengan senyum kemenangan, "Sepertinya, dompetmu..ponsel..dan kunci mobilmu. Sepertinya hilang semua. Masuklah, aku antar pulang."

Chan Yeol menyerah dan masuk ke mobil Baek Hyun. Chan Yeol mengeluh, "Ada apa dengan mobilmu?" mobil Baek Hyun kecil, jadi Chan Yeol tidak nyaman.

Baek Hyun cuek. Ia berkata tidak akan minta uang karena sudah mengantar Chan Yeol. Sampai di rumah Chan Yeol, Baek Hyun bersin. Chan Yeol minta Baek Hyun keluar, ia ingin bicara.

Baek Hyun mengenakan kaca mata hitam karena takut Chan Yeol berkata, "Tidak ada siapapun di rumahnku."

Baek Hyun masuk rumah Chan Yeol dan membersihkan diri. Bajunya dikirim ke petugas Laundry. Baek Hyun berkeliling dan merasa kagum dengan rumah Chan Yeol. Ia jalan ke ruang tengah.

Chan Yeol sudah ganti baju bersih. Baek Hyun duduk di sofa sambil minum teh, 'Berapa harga pasaran rumah seperti ini?" tanya Baek Hyun.

"Kau tidak akan sanggup membelinya. Kecuali kau menerima suap sebagai pegawai negeri, maka itu tidak mungkin." jawab Chan Yeol.

"Siapa bilang aku akan membelinya. Aku cuma ingin cari pria yang tinggal di rumah seperti ini." ujar Baek Hyun.

Chan Yeol berubah wajahnya. Baek Hyun komen, "Bercanda,ok?"

Chan Yeol ingin menyelesaikan pembicaraan mereka. Baek Hyun mengerti, ia minta Chan Yeol mengumpulkan semua orang yang percaya kalau mereka menikah. "Aku akan berkata kalau itu tidak benar."

Chan Yeol mengira Baek Hyun meremehkan masalah ini. Tapi Baek Hyun serius, "Aku akan menyelesaikan ini."

"Jika itu katamu, kau benar-benar tidak melakukan apapun. Tidak ada alasan kau melakukan ini." kata Chan Yeol.

"Karena aku juga korban. Jadi aku ingin menanggungnya bersama denganmu." Sahut Baek Hyum. Keduanya berpandangan sejenak. Lalu terdengar bel. Baju Baek Hyun selesai.

Chan Yeol mengambilnya dan Baek Hyun segera mengenakan bajunya kembali dan pulang. Ia masih mengenakan jaket dan kacamata hitamnya. Chan Yeol mengantarnya keluar dan minta Baek Hyun melepas itu, "Kau menakuti orang!"

"Aku hanya berhati-hati." seru Baek Hyun.

Setelah Baek Hyun pergi, Chan Yeol mengulang, "Korban?"

...

Baek Hyun menemui Ayahnya. Ayah Baek Hyun mengaku ia benar-benar tidak enak hari ini. Karena temannya harus masuk penjara. "Kalau ada apa-apa, aku akan menjadi pengacara putriku. Aku pasti akan membelamu." ucap ayah Baek Hyun.

"Ayah pikir aku ini sama dengan teman Ayah?" tanya Baek Hyun.

"Ya benar, putriku tidak mungkin seperti mereka." jawab Ayah Baek Hyun.

Baek Hyun dan Ayahnya minum bersama. "Tapi kau saat ini sedang ada masalah atau tidak?" tanya Ayah.

"Tidak."

"Kau yakin?" tanya ayah.

...

Chan Yeol masuk kantor. Se Hun mencemaskannya. Karena tidak bisa menghubungi Chan Yeol. "Ponselku hilang, carikan aku ponsel lagi. Nomornya sama." kata Chan Yeol.

"Lalu bagaimana? tetap akan menuntut wanita itu?" tanya Se Hun.

"Sertinya tidak perlu, ini salah paham." jawab Chan Yeol.

Se Hun heran, hanya sehari tidak melihat Ki Joon, bagaimana bisa berkata seperti itu pada wanita itu?

Manager Lu Han ada di lift bersama Chan Yeol, "Apa yang seharusnya kau lakukan. Apa perlu menolak syuting drama di hotel?'

Chan Yeol rasa tidak perlu. Ia heran kenapa Lu Han seperti ini. Lu Han tidak mengerti. Chan Yeol menegaskan, "Aku tidak menikah." Lu Han tersenyum, "Itu tidak ada hubungannya denganku."

Chan Yeol menganggap Lu Han tidak benar-benar jadi temannya. "Dalam perusahaan Aku tidak ingin dianggap sebagai teman. Jangan bicara seperti itu denganku."

"Kita akan mendiskusikan mengenai syuting drama ini, Presider." Lu Han menambahi.

...

Min Seok yang tidak ada kerjaan masih membicarakan masalah pernikahan Baek Hyun. Ketika tahu kalau suami Baek Hyun adalah Park Chan Yeol dari World Hotel. Min Seok -temannya menegaskan itu. "Bahkan ada satu teman yang datang ke pernikahan Baek Hyun."

Min Seok tidak percaya, "Gadis itu tukang bohong. Dia bahkan berkata datang ke pernikahan Brad dan Angelina."

Teman-teman So Ran heran, "Apa benar gadis itu bohong."

Min Seok yakin, "Mana ada konglomerat yang mau menikah dengan Baek Hyun".

"Karena Min Seok sepertinya selalu merendahkan Baek Hyun. Saat sekolah juga seperti itu." kata Mereka.

"Baek Hyun memang seperti itu." ujar Min Seok. " Apa Baek Hyun sehebat itu? Tanya Min Seok.

Mereka menjawab, "Baek Hyun lulus dari Universitas yang lebih baik dari kau."

"Baek Hyun beruntung karena nilaiku jelek." Salah satu temannya berkata kalau Baek Hyun lulus ujian PNS. Tapi Min Seok merasa itu cuma beruntung.

Teman Min Seok, "Saat ia mendaftar untuk ujian PNS, kami tidak mentertawainya saat itu. Kim Min Seok, sepertinya kau benar-benar cemburu pada Baek Hyun."

Min Seok marah, "Siapa? siapa katamu yang cemburu padanya?" Ia meremas bunga sampai hancur dan pergi. Min Seon percaya apa cerita Cinderella seperti di drama. Perut Min Seok sampai sakit karena stress.

...

Jong In mengeluarkan serbet yang berisi surat pengunduran diri itu dan meletakkannya di meja. Su Ho lari ke toilet. Ada bel. Jong In keluar untuk membuka pintu. Ternyata kiriman paket untuk Su Ho.

Su Ho keluar lagi dari toilet karena kehabisan tisue. Ia melihat lembaran tissu kertas di meja. Tanpa pikir panjang Su Ho mengambilnya.

Jong In masuk lagi dan mencari tissu kertas itu, lalu sadar apa yang terjadi.

Baek Hyun datang ke cafe menemui Jong In dan akhirnya tahu apa yang terjadi dengan surat pengunduran dirinya itu, "Tidak mungkin." ucap Baek Hyun.

Baek Hyun tersinggung karena tissuitu berisi harga dirinya dan sekarang jadi lap bokong seseorang!. Baek Hyun menangis dan pergi keluar.

Jong In mengejarnya dan ingin mentraktir makan untuk minta maaf. Tapi Baek Hyun menolaknya.

Akhirnya Jong In memeluk Baek Hyun di depan banyak orang. "Lepaskan! apa yang kau lakukan?" kata Baek Hyun.

Jong In melepaskannya, "Sekarang kau sudah tidak apa-apa?" Jong In ingin menghibur Baek Hyun sehari ini untuk menebus kesalahannya. Baek Hyun tidak tertarik.

Beberapa gadis menunjuk Jong In, "Dia tampan sekali!"

Baek Hyun berubah pikiran, "Hari ini kau bebas, iya kan?"

Jong In mengiyakan, ia senang karena Baek Hyun sepertinya berubah pikiran.

Baek Hyun minta Jong In tidak salah paham. Baek Hyun hanya ingin Jong In memperbaiki kesalahannya.

Baek Hyun terlambat menjemput Jong In, tapi keduanya pergi juga. Baek Hyun mengikuti saran Jong In untuk mengubah penampilannya.

Baek Hyun mengeluarkan uang banyak untuk gaun dan sepatunya, 2 juta Won lebih! Baek Hyun sayang mengeluarkan uang sebanyak itu. Ia sempat tarik menarik kartu kredit dengan kasir butik. Jong In geli melihatnya.

"Harganya tidak mahal, ada apa? kau menghasilkan banyak uang kan?" tanya Jong In

"Mana ada pegawai negeri yang penghasilannya tinggi!" Jawab Baek Hyun. Baek Hyun jalan terhuyung karena harganya mahal sekali.

Jong In memujinya, "Keren..2 juta Won"

"Jangan menyebutkan harganya, rasanya aku ingin muntah." kata Baek Hyun

"Sebenarnya aku ingin membelikan baju itu untukmu, tapi aku menjaga harga diri seorang Byun Baek Hyun" ujar Jong In.

"Ingat kau harus menampilkan pertunjukkan yang bagus." seru Baek Hyun

"Serahkan padaku, aku akan tetap disisimu. Kau hanya tertarik padaku dan bukan pria itu, ok?" ucap Jong In.

"Baiklah, kita pergi."

"Kemana?" tanya Jong In.

"World Hotel" jawab Baek Hyun.

Jong In kaget, "Apa?Di World Hotel"

Suasana di Hotel World suddah meriah. Semua ingin melihat siapa wanita yang katanya menjadi Istrinya Park Chan Yeol. Semua teman Chan Yeol memberi selamat dan memuji kalau Chan Yeol semakin tampan saja.

Chan Yeol berulang kali menyangkal, "Sudah kubilang aku tidak menikah."

"Meskipun pernikahan rahasia, tapi kali ini Yeol kita yang menikah, jadi ayo kita bersulang. Cheers!" kata Teman Chan Yeol.

"Hyung, selamat untukmu." kata Teman Chan Yeol lagi.

Chan Yeol marah, "Brengsek, sudah kubilang..."

Baek Hyun tiba di hotel Chan Yeol dan ia harus menyeret Jong In untuk keluar dari mobil.

"Ini pertama kalinya kau ke hotel ini kan?" tanya Baek Hyun.

"Aku lupa sudah ada janji lain." jawab Jong In.

Baek Hyun kesal, "Kau sudah merencanakan dari awal kan?"

Jong In menyangkal, "Aku minta maaf." Tapi ia berubah pikiran, dan jalan menemani Baek Hyun. Hanya Jong In menutup wajahnya terus.

Di Lift, Se Hun menunggu Baek Hyun. "Byun Baek Hyun-ssi, Saya senang bertemu anda. Saya Oh Se Hun sekretaris Presider Park Chan Yeol"

Jong In langsung melarikan diri ke arah tangga. Baek Hyun, "Kaget, hei, kau mau kemana? Kau mau kemana?" teriak Baek Hyun.

Baek Hyun jadi mengejar Jong In. Baek Hyun mengeluh, ia tahu pasti akan jadi seperti ini. Se Hun panik, "Bagaimana ini?"

Min Seok memaksa suaminya datang ke World Hotel untuk memastikan. Ia menuju lobby dan tanya pada manager Lu Han "Apa Presider Park Chan Yeol sudah menikah.?"

Lu Han tentu tidak mau mengatakannya pada Min Seok. Min Seok bertekad akan mencari tahu sendiri. Suaminya benar-benar merasa malu dan berusaha menghentikan istrinya.

Jong Dae dan Min Seok justru bertemu Se Hun sedang mencari Baek Hyun. Keduanya saling menyapa. "Kami kesini untuk makan." kata Jong Dae.

"Oh begitu, Aku juga mendengar kalau makanan disini enak." ujar Se Hun membenarkan.

Jong Dae tanya tentang teman Se Hun, "Ba gaimana dengannya?"

"Aku rasa akan segera selesai." jawab Se Hun

"Bagus sekali." kata Jong Dae mantap.

Setelah mereka berpisah, Chan Yeol menghubungi Se Hun. "Apa dia belum datang?"

"Sudah, tapi tidak ada lagi." jawab Se Hun.

Chan Yeol akhirnya menghubungi Byun Baek Hyun sendiri. "Byun Baek Hyun-ssi?"

"Aku tidak berniat menghindar hanya temanku tiba-tiba menghilang." kata Baek Hyun. "Aku janji akan segera menemuimu". Baek Hyun kesal, "Park Jong In, mati kau!"

Baek Hyun sadar kalau rambutnya sudah acak-acakan dan bergegas ke toilet. Ia bertemu Min Seok di toilet.

"Byun Baek Hyun, kita ketemu lagi. Aku kesini bersama suamiku" kata Min Seok.

"Aku juga sama." kata Baek Hyun.

Min Seok ingin tahu apa pekerjaan suami Baek Hyun dan berapa usianya. Baek Hyun heran buat apa tanya. "Aku hanya gembira ketika mendengar Kau menikah" kata Min Seok.

Baek Hyun tidak mengerti, "Kenapa? Aku yang menikah kenapa kau yang gembira?"

"Aku mencemaskanmu. Aku takut kau tidak akan kencan dengan pria lagi sepanjang hidupmu setelah kehilangan cinta pertamamu. Jadi ini sangat melegakan." kata Min Seok.

Baek Hyun menuduh Min Seok merasa sangat bersalah sehingga mengatakan hal ini. Min Seok tidak terima, "Memangnya ada apa antara Kau dan Jong Dae, oh kau menyukainya."

"Paling tidak, jika kau adalah temanku, kau seharusnya merasa bersalah padaku." kata Baek Hyun

"Kalau kau dan Jong Dae akan bahagia jika kau mengaku padanya setelah ujian kedua itu?" tanya Min seok

"Benar."

"Sebagai teman, aku tidak berencana mengatakan ini tapi kau benar-benar tidak mengerti. Jong Dae tidak menyukaimu. Jong Dae tersiksa dan memohon padaku untuk menyingkirkanmu darinya. Kau tidak tahu ini, kan?" kata Min Seok.

Baek Hyun menuduh mereka membicarakannya. Min Seok berkata ia tidak menghianati hubungan Baek Hyun dan Jong Dae, tapi justru membantu Baek Hyun. Jika saat itu Min Seok mengatakan hubungan mereka pada Baek Hyun, apa Baek Hyun akan fokus dalam belajar. Pasti Baek Hyun tidak akan belajar lagi. Karena Min Seok menyimpan rahasia ini makanya Baek Hyun lulus ujian PNS itu.

"Pikirkan saja bagaimana kau bisa lulus dan kerja dengan baik. Satu hari kau akan bertemu orang yang baik." ujar Min Seok

Baek Hyun menahan marah, "Kau.."

Min Seok berkata, "Aku tahu kau tidak menikah, kau pasti malu lalu kau berpura-pura. Aku ini Min Seok dan kau adalah Baek Hyun, jangan menyebarkan gosip aneh hanya untuk mengalahkanku."

Baek Hyun tidak merasa ia yang menyebarkan gosip. Tapi Min Seok berkata Baek Hyun menyebarkan gosip, "Kau menikah dengan Park Chan Yeol apa itu masuk akal? Bagaimana mungkin kau menikahi pria yang lebih baik dari yang kunikahi, benar-benar..tapi kau pintar juga membuat orang percaya dengan gosip tidak jelas itu."

Baek Hyun tidak percaya. "Jadi kau tidak suka kalau aku bertemu orang yang lebih sukses darimu, aku harus bertemu dengan orang yang dibawahmu baru kau puas."

"Tentu saja, itu akan menyalahi hukum alam jika kau menikahi orang yang lebih baik dari aku." Min Seok tersenyum dan pergi.

Baek Hyun marah dan mengikuti Min Seok. Jong Dae ada di luar dan ketika melihat Baek Hyun ia langsung memberi salam. Min Seok langsung menyeret suaminya pergi.

Baek Hyun kesal sekali dengan kata-kata So Ran tadi. Pasangan itu berlalu dan Park Chan Yeol muncul. Baek Hyun kaget. Chan Yeol memberi kode, "Ayo cepat, ini sudah jam berapa."

Baek Hyun berpikir, "Aku lebih sering berpikir dengan perasaanku daripada kepalaku, kalau sudah seperti itu, pasti terjadi masalah." Baek Hyun tersenyum pada Chan Yeol. Chan Yeol juga tersenyum pada Baek Hyun, bahkan melambai.

Baek Hyun melihat Min Seok dan Jong Dae masih belum jauh, maka ia berseru, "Sayang aku disini." Min Seok secepat kilat menoleh, Jong Dae juga. Min Seok tidak percaya apa yang arusan ia dengar.

Park Chan Yeol juga kaget seketika senyumnya lenyap, ia menurunkan tangannya. Baek Hyun menatap Chan Yeol dengan pandangan bersalah.


	5. Chapter 5

Annyeong Ya!

Chingudeul

Balik lagi nih Author Baekb96, Mau tanya, Lie to Me minta di lanjutin yaa?

Kalo iya Agak lama gak apa? Karena Jadwal padet nih, Terus aku-nya kudu nonton dramanya lagi wkwkw pikun maklum lah :v

Kasih Jawaban ya, Minimal Komennya 10 dah, jangan lupa follow+fav-nya tambahin biar makin cemungut ea ea, Nanti bakalan aku apus lagi kok!

Terima Kasih.


End file.
